Psychotic Hurt Love
by ChiitaOnizawa
Summary: Aku menatap pada tubuhnya yang tak berdaya. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Tubuhnya, lantai, tanganku, seluruh badanku, di penuhi darah. Harusnya aku menangis, tapi kenapa? Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa selain dinginnya hembusan angin dari jendela yang terbuka. Bulan dan malam menjadi saksi akan hilangnya nyawa temanku itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, Aku yang menghilangkan nyawanya...


**Summary: **Aku menatap pada tubuhnya yang tak berdaya. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Tubuhnya, lantai, tanganku, seluruh badanku, di penuhi darah. Harusnya aku menangis, tapi kenapa? Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa selain dinginnya hembusan angin dari jendela yang terbuka. Bulan dan malam menjadi saksi akan hilangnya nyawa temanku itu. Atau lebih tepatnya,  
Aku yang menghilangkan nyawanya...

**Warning: **Chara's death, OOC, OC, Miss typo(s), Human Names Used, Blood, etc.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance&Tragedy

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya  
This fanfiction belong to Me  
Chiita Onizawa belong to Me

**Main Pair: **Chiita Onizawa & Arthur Kirkland

**Note:**Inspriated by ; _**"Blind by "**_

【psychotic hurt love】

"hey chiita, bisa pulang bareng ga?"

"maaf artie, tapi aku janji pulang bareng sama antonio. Aku duluan ya! Bye artie!" dia pun berlari ke arah antonio yang sedang menunggunya di pintu pagar. Cth!

DEG!

Eh? Perasaan apa itu? Dadaku sakit melihat mereka berjalan berdua. Walaupun mereka tidak melakukan apapun, tetap saja hatiku terasa sakit! Rasa seperti di sayat pisau secara perlahan. Kenapa? Kenapa antonio? Kenapa bukan aku? Aku teman dekatnya! Aku yang SEHARUSNYA selalu bersamanya!

* * *

"chiita, bisa temani aku ke toko buku besok?"

"ah, besok aku ada janji dengan antonio. Dia memintaku menemaninya membeli kado ulang tahun untuk adiknya." ucapnya. Matanya bahkan tidak melihatku sedikitpun. Dia tetap terpaku pada skecthbooknya. "... Chiita?"

"ya?" akhirnya dia berhenti terpaku pada skecthbooknya lalu menatapku.

"aku sebenarnya sudah lama me-"

"chii-tomato! Jajan yuk!"

"sstt! Astaga Antomato! Ini perpustakaan!"

"ups maaf! Ayolah chii-tomato.." dia menarik tangan chiita.

"hmm oke. Maaf iggy, aku duluan" dia pun menutup skecthbooknya dan berjalan dengan antonio. Aku menatap chiita dalam diam. Aku menatap punggung chiita lekat-lekat sampai akhirnya hilang dari pengelihatanku. Sungguh menyebalkan! Hatiku panas melihatnya!

* * *

PRANG!

"ARGHH! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATNYA LAGI!"

PRANG! BRAK!

Aku mengamuk seperti orang gila. Aku hampir menghancurkan seluruh isi kamarku.

BRUK!

Aku jatuh, lututku bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku, membanjiri pipiku. 'aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!' aku menggambil handphone yang aku simpan di saku celanaku.

"tut...tut... Halo? Iggy? Ada apa?"

"chi-chiita? B-bisa kau datang ke ru-rumahku? A-aku punya ma-masalah."

"a-aku ingin sekali iggy, tapi antonio masuk Ryuku Hospital. Keadaannya kritis. Ta-tapi aku akan mencoba mendatangimu, oke? Jangan lakukan apapun! Aku akan usahakan...tut tut tut..." telpon di matikan. Aku geram! Kenapa? Kenapa selalu si spaniard sialan itu yang dia dahulukan! Kenapa? Aku membanting handphone ku ke lantai. Aku memegangi dadaku. Rasa sesak, panas, sedih, marah, semuanya menjadi satu. "aku akan membuatmu merasakan sakit seperti yang kurasakan!" aku berdiri lalu berlari menuju dapur. Aku membawa pisau dan mengenggamnya. Lalu menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungku. Aku berlari menuju rumah sakit. Ya, tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan sakit seperti yang kurasakan!

"IGGY!"

Chiita memelukku dengan erat. "kau b-bilang kau ada masalah? Ta-tapi kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Aku mendorong chiita perlahan agar dia melepaskan pelukannya. "tentu saja untuk membereskan masalahku."

"apa mak-"

JLEB!

"ARGHH!"

BRUK!

Aku menyeringai. Lalu mendekati chiita yang sedang memegangi perutnya yang baru saja aku tikam.

"a-apa maksudmu art?"

"kau harus merasakannya, chiita. Rasa sakit, ya, semua rasa sakit yang berikan padaku. Kau tau?" aku mengangkat pisauku tinggi-tinggi. Pupil matanya mengecil. "ja-jangan art! Aku masih ti- uhuk! Uhuk! Tidak mengerti!" dia mengusap mulutnya yang baru saja mengeluarkan darah.

"kau selalu pergi dengan spaniard sialan itu kau tau?"

"a-apa itu sa- uhuk! Uhuk! Salah?"

"ya, itu salah chiita!" aku bersiap-siap menghujamkan pisauku. "kau harus merasakannya! Sakitnya seperti jantungmu di koyak-koyak tapi kau masih tetap hidup!"

"i-iggy, kemana ha-hati nuranimu? Ke-kemana iggy yang selama in- uhuk uhuk! Ku kenal?"

"dia sudah mati, chiita. Mati dalam Perasaan yang sudah menyiksanya selama ini!"

JLEBB!

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!"

SLASH! JLEB! SLASH!

TRANG!

Aku menatap tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Aku menyeringai. "sekarang kau sudah merasakannya, bukan?" aku duduk di sampingnya, menatap mukanya yang di penuhi sarat ketakutan juga kesedihan dan sorot mata yang tidak menandakan kehidupan. Aku mengelus pipinya. "aku belum sempat mengatakannya ya?" aku menunduk lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas. "aku mencintaimu.." akupun berdiri dan meninggalkan mayatnya tergeletak di depan pintu kamar tempat antonio di rawat. Aku berjalan perlahan keluar rumah sakit dan berjalan menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat sekeliling terlebih dahulu. Hingga tiba-tiba...

TITTTT!

Bunyi klakson menggema. Aku tersenyum. 'yah aku sudah membuatmu merasakan sakit yang selama ini ku rasakan.'

CITTT! BRAK!

'aku tidak peduli walau nyawaku akan tuhan ambil sebagai imbalannya.'

.E.N.D.

A/N : oke, jangan bunuh ane karena bikin cerita beginian. Tapi serius, ane terinspirasi sama FFn-nya yang judulnya_** Blind.** _Dan jadilah ane bikin fanfic bejat nan gaje gini. oh iya, ane masih newbie. Jadi tolong di maklumi kalo ane salah rating.. silahkan di-Review jika berkenan. tapi ane ga terima Flame yaa XDD


End file.
